Hope is a Fragile Thing
by Altaira
Summary: One shot. Chris escapes from Wyatt's dungeons, but was seriously injured by one of Wyatt's demons. Will his frequently absent father Leo come when he calls, or will Chris be left to die?
1. Hope is a Fragile Thing

Disclaimer- All of Charmed belongs to some lucky so and so- Who isn't me. Happy now?

The song lyrics are taken from It Wasn't Enough by Good Charlotte. They are in bold!

* * *

Wyatt looked sadly at his younger brother, blue eyes meeting green. He had had to chain Chris to the wall to stop him from vanquishing any more of his followers.

"There's no such thing as Good or Evil Chris, only power and I just wish you'd understand that." Wyatt sighed, seeing that Chris had shut him out and was staring in the distance, his expression vacant. He turned to his demonic followers. "Don't let him out or anyone in." He snapped coldly. His minions nodded. Wyatt spun back round to face his brother determinedly, "You will join me. I'll be back as soon as I've sorted some business."

Almost as soon as Wyatt shimmered out of the room, Chris tried orbing out of his shackles, but to no avail. He struggled against them the mortal way, trying to pull the bolts out of the wall or slip his hands out of the chains round his wrists.

The demons laughed at his futile attempts. One of them conjured a fireball, playing with it threateningly. "Now. Now. Master Wyatt wants you to STAY PUT!" One yelled, and Chris held back a gasp of pain as the fireball was released and hit him in the side, burning through his thin t-shirt and singeing his flesh.

"I don't think that my brother wants you do this." He retorted defiantly.

"Yeah? Well we think that you're his weak link. Once you're gone we can overcome Wyatt and rule ourselves. Your resistance is why is security is so tight. Resistance gone. He will relax and then we will strike." One grinned, throwing another fireball at him. This one hit him full in the chest. Chris groaned as he felt the fiery pain spread.

The demons started punching and kicking him. "Not so tough now are you?" They teased as he gasped in pain as one of his ribs snapped.

Then, one of the fireballs they threw hit the shackles, freeing his arm. Desperate, Chris flung his arm, throwing the fireballs back and vanquishing the demons as he fell painfully down from the wall, hearing an audible crack as his arm broke when landed on it.

Chris moaned as he gathered the last of his energy and orbed out of the dungeon, landing unsteadily in a forest. He collapsed in a heap on the ground.

He didn't know where he was, and he was desperate. He did the one thing he thought he would never do.

"Dad?" He called, "I need you."

There was no familiar sound of orbing as his father didn't show. Chris tried hard not to be disappointed, trying to cling on to the hope that his Dad would come for him just this once.

**I would try to believe in the things I cannot see**

**But my faith is shaken now**

**Like it's never done before**

Chris groaned as the pain from the fireball wounds burned. "Dad?" He called.

**When I call, you don't come**

**I don't know what I should do**

**Should I call, **

**Should I even count on you?**

Chris knew that the other whitelighters wouldn't dare come so close to him. He was Wyatt's brother. They couldn't come. They couldn't risk exposing themselves in the open where Wyatt could be watching. Even though Chris had saved many of them from his older brother. Chris tried hard to ignore the anger he felt. Even though he had saved them, they couldn't find the courage to save him.

**I've given all I can**

**It wasn't enough**

Chris dragged himself over to a tree, leaning against it for support. "DAD!" He yelled.

**Should I give up?**

Had he overestimated his Dad's love for him? Even though Leo was never there for him, he had hoped that he would have come. At least for this.

**Here I am again with my back against the wall**

**Afraid to show you**

**Afraid to tell you**

**That I don't know you like I did**

**I've never been so alone**

**I don't know where I'm going in my life**

**I'm not so sure**

Chris wiped away the blood that came with his wheezing. It was becoming harder and harder for him to breathe.

**Should I give up?**

Chris shook away the morbid thought, clinging on to life. He had to fight. For everyone.

**I don't want to give this up**

**I won't…**

Chris slumped back into the tree, losing blood fast.

**I've tried so hard**

**Can never be**

He decided to call for his Dad one last time. "DAAAD! Help me!" He croaked in between coughs which made his ribs smoulder in agony. He felt his eyesight fading. There was no sign of his father. "He didn't come." He murmured. His hope ebbed away, faster than his life.

All went black.

**I've given up**

**

* * *

**

Leo orbed in, finally able to shake off Wyatt's probe that had been following him as he tried to reach the son that was calling him.

He gasped as he saw how badly beaten, bruised and pale his youngest son was. He heard him mutter. "He didn't come." Before slumping back against the tree. Those words broke Leo's heart. He raced to Chris, immediately holding his hands over his son. There were so many wounds. Sweat trickled down Leo's face as he struggled to heal all the wounds.

* * *

Chris sat up with a gasp. "Dad?" He asked haltingly.

Leo orbed away, satisfied that his son was living. He had the world to save.

Chris orbed close to the resistance's secondary base. Although he wished his Dad had stayed, he had risked his life to save him. The anger that he felt toward his father dimmed. A little. His Dad hadn't even stopped to say Hello.

Chris shook the thoughts from his head. Like his Dad, he had the world to save.

* * *

So… What did ya think? Please review and tell me. I promise that I will reply to reviews personally. 


	2. Thanks for the reviews

See! I do reply to my reviews!

* * *

**IcantthinkofaFnick**- Thanks for the review! Leo and Chris don't have a bonding moment because Chris wouldn't feel so hostile to him if they had! Glad that you liked it!

* * *

**Ceres217**- Thanks, I know that Leo couldn't stay longer, but he has half the world to worry about…

* * *

**Darcy101**- Hi! I love fanfics where Chris gets hurt too, so I'm not the only one. In fact, any Chris fanfic I write is bound to have Chris hurting in some way or another!

* * *

**Shadowhisper**- Thanks! I know that it was a one shot, but who knows, maybe there will be a spin off in the future. Not know though, as I am writing two fanfics at the mo.

* * *

**Pink-Charmed-One**- Thanks for reviewing! There may be more to come in the future. Who knows? I liked your fanfic too.

* * *

**Joskers**- I am an updater, I am pleased to say. Thanks for reviewing. This was only a one shot, but I have another Chris story going on, which I update as soon as I can.

* * *


End file.
